VIDA NUEVA
by Afrodita
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando acaba Hogwarts y los colegas de antes se alejan y los enemigos se acercan peligrosamente? Esta historia es sobre Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, y quien sabe quien más aparecerá… [4º UP] contiene sexo...
1. Comienza una vida

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas y movidas de adolescentes en alguno de sus capítulos. Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas, si por el contrario quieres ver mi visión sobre cosas reales léelos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

Aiba, joer quien diría que se me acaba de ocurrir esta historia… introducción sobre mis pensamientos de antes: pos vengo de la fiesta de Fin de Año, fumada (menudos porros: "Los tíos borrachos son estúpidos jaja", me invitaron a mazo de porros y no sé ni sus nombres) y con una copichuela para aplacar la sed), y nada me levanto supertarde y me inco otro peta (este de maría) en la pipa que tengo. Y así ha surgido esta rayada de historia.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué pasa cuando acaba Hogwarts y los colegas de antes se alejan y los enemigos se acercan peligrosamente? Esta historia sobre Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, y quien sabe quien más aparecerá…tendrá temas relacionados, con los adolescentes, el sexo, las drogas, las fiestas, la independencia, las nuevas amistades y antiguas, el amor… bueno temas muy terrenales y que realmente es lo que hay por la calle, la realidad está ahí fuera y aquí he intentado plasmarlo. Espero que os guste, me he emocionado en hacer el sumario ¿eh? jaja. Dejarme opiniones, tanto malas como buenas, anónimas o con nombre (ya arreglé lo de los reviews anónimos, que no podía recibirlos y no tenía ni idea)

**VIDA NUEVA**

**1. Comienzo de una vida**

Entré en mi nueva casa, mi piso… y el de él, me giré y vi una cara de sorpresa de mi ahora amigo, antes enemigo Draco Malfoy. Sonreí al evocar mis antiguos recuerdos en los que Draco me llamaba sangresucia y me hablaba con odio y sin respeto.

Entramos sin disimular nuestra felicidad, era un piso amplio, con enormes ventanales en la pared que se veía nada más entrar, fruncí el ceño al ver todas las paredes blancas y la luz blanquecina de la luna que entraba por las innumerables ventanas a algunos muebles desperdigados, desde siempre mi color preferido fue el negro, me eché un vistazo rápido para ver mis pantalones anchos negros y caídos, mi camiseta ajustada y que enseñaba el ombligo también negro, mi piel pálida que contrastaba con mis uñas en punta y de color negro, sonreí al recordar el año en que cambie y dejé ver al exterior mi lado verdadero, algo así como un ataque rebelde de una adolescente que no está conforme con la sociedad, así llegaron los primeros escándalos a los oídos de mis compañeros de clase, días de porros, nueva música, pasar de todo, descubrir chicos y nuevas cosas. Debe ser que mi sonrisa melancólica llamo la atención de mi compañero:

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿estás pensando en lo irresistible que estoy? –me dijo con una mueca sarcástica. No pude más que contestarle riendo, ese chico que tanto había cambiado en este tiempo aún seguía teniendo la parte Malfoy que me gustaba.

- No seas tonto, anda ayúdame a meter estos libros.

Refunfuñando entramos unos libros de decoración y varias cajas que habíamos traído. Era tarde, nos habíamos recorrido todo Londres cuando me habían dado por fin las llaves, y sin muebles ni cosas aún, cogimos los medios de transporte muggles y acabamos en nuestro nuevo piso. Draco aún no se acostumbraba a moverse por algunos lugares muggles por los que yo le hacia circular.

Ya serían sobre las 12:00 de la noche, y estábamos cansados del día, así que sacamos unas mantas que teníamos en las cajas que habíamos traído y las esparcimos bajo el reflejo luminoso de la luna sobre el suelo después de haber apagado las luces. Nos sentamos juntos en el centro y hablando un poco mientras nos fumábamos un porro, agotamos el día para quedar acurrucados bajo una misma sábana.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche que un chico rubio cubierto de agua de la lluvia y de sangre reseca en sus heridas llamó a mi puerta para decirme que estaba teniendo lugar la batalla contra Voldemort, al principio parpadeé al ver que era Draco quien me estaba avisando, salí corriendo y me aparecí donde me dijo que estaban mis amigos Ron y Harry.

Eso era un auténtico campo de batalla, los aurores lanzaban hechizos contra mortífagos, había bajas en los dos bandos, y en el centro de ese tumulto estaba Dumbledore a un lado tumbado, petrificado, muerto… y a su lado un fornido joven que miraba desafiante a un Voldemort resucitado, cerca de él luchaba un chico pelirrojo esquivaba hechizos de un mortífago veloz.

Aquel fue el día de la muerte de Voldemort a manos de un maduro Harry, hubieron muchas pérdidas, pero vencimos y esa noche alojé a Malfoy en mi casa, en la cama junto a mí… así nació el nuevo Draco.

Miré los reflejos la perfección de la luna y me acordé que los días bonitos entre mis amigos habían acabado, en el día en que los días de convivencia felices habían terminado.

* * * * * * * * * * * (FLASH-BACK) * * * * * * * * * * *

En esos tiempos yo salía con un amigo de Ron y Harry, lo conocieron en un curso de intercambio que tuvo Hogwarts en 6º curso. El pelo moreno y la tez pálida, los ojos claros, azules casi transparentes me enamoraron y por una vez en la vida olvidé a mi amor de niña y adolescencia, Ron Wealsey, comencé a salir con David Jonson y ya llevábamos 6 meses viviendo juntos y compartiendo el piso con Harry y Ron.

Desde hacia unos meses David cambió un poco de compañías y conoció a gente que le incitó a entrar en un mundo diferente, peligroso y detestable, poco a poco se consumió en las drogas y no las blandas como pueden ser el tabaco o los porros. Esa noche llegó colocado y cuando entró en nuestro cuarto yo me desperté, él se acercó tambaleándose hacia la cama en la que yo estaba y se tumbó casi encima mío cuando resbaló con el suelo. 

Le metí del todo en la cama y le arropé, cuando iba a levantarme a por un baso de agua me agarró de un brazo con fuerza y me atrajo hacia él, le aparté la cabeza cuando intentó darme un beso en ese estado, pero él fue más fuerte que yo y volvió a arremeter, mientras me acariciaba y besaba. Empecé a moverme para zafarme de sus brazos, lo que hizo que le diese sin querer a la mesilla de noche y el vaso de cristal vacío cayese al suelo con un estruendo. 

David volvió a besarme y en su aliento noté mezcla de alcohol y a saber cuantas cosas más había tomado. Sonó la puerta de la habitación y entró Ron sin dificultad al no haber echado el pestillo, Ron se quedó paralizado cuando me vio hacer fuerza contra David. Su voz sonó convincente:

- David suéltala, vamos no seas estúpido. –A regañadientes noté como David aflojaba sus brazos y yo podía salir con libertad. Corrí hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo cerrada tras de mí, me eché a los brazos de Ron y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. 

Me acompañó a la habitación de invitados y cuando le dije que si David volvía qué iba a hacer, me llevó a su habitación y nos metimos juntos en la cama. Me acurruqué a su lado, y sentí su respiración pausada al haberse dormido sobre mi hombro. Fue cuando me dormí.

Al cabo de un rato sentí un leve movimiento que hizo que me despertase al tener el sueño tan ligero, no abrí los ojos pero sentí como Ron se inclinaba hacia mi cara, su flequillo pelirrojo rozó mi moflete y le oí susurrar en mi oído al pensar que estaba dormida:

- No sabes cuanto te hecho de menos, no sé por qué dejé que nuestra relación acabase, fui un mujeriego estúpido y así te he perdido. – Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y abrí los ojos, le correspondí y fue él entonces quien abrió los ojos, nos miramos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Esa noche nos volvimos a amar como habíamos hecho años atrás, cuando compartíamos un único corazón. Disfruté del roce de sus caricias, de sus besos, su cuerpo, el sudor que nos cubría a ambos cuando caímos extasiados uno encima del otro, con los rostros pegados y respirando con dificultad, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada del otro en la cara, con los cuerpos aún entrelazados en un abrazo como dos serpientes.

Cuando me hice la dormida después de habernos poseído mutuamente, él me susurró al oído:

- Hermione, te quiero, siempre te he querido y aunque aparentase que no me importabas más que otras chicas nunca ha sido cierto, te quería demasiado…

La oscuridad nos acompañó aquella noche en la que me acordé de tantas noches de lloros, tantos malos modales, tan poco cariño, tan poco amor... Me desperté con una idea en la cabeza, apartar el pasado, volver a empezar una vida nueva. Me levanté apresuradamente, comencé a recoger mis cosas más preciadas y materiales que tenía desperdigadas por la casa y la metí en cajas y cuando hube garabateado unas cartas para cada uno de mis compañeros de piso, cerré tras de mí la puerta de mi casa, para empezar una vida nueva, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras al dormido Ron: "Yo te quise".

* * * * * * * * * * * (FIN DE FLASH-BACK) * * * * * * * * * * *

Me giré para mirar al chico fornido que me daba en esos momentos calor, Draco descansaba plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo y una carita angelical y divina, siempre me recordó aquella belleza a la que dicen que es de Lucifer, atrayente, posesiva, misteriosa, según me habían comentado unos amigos satánicos que había conocido, yo no simpatizaba con sus ideas, no creía ni en Dios ni en Satán, pero escuché su historia al igual que había escuchado la de Dios.

Me incliné al rostro parecido al mármol de Draco y bese su fría piel, pero a la vez cálida. Después de despegar mis labios de su moflete me aparté y reposé la cabeza en un burruño que las mantas habían formado.

Pronto me dormí pensando en lo feliz que estaba de haber empezado una vida nueva, con un amigo a mi lado.


	2. De nuevo en mi vida

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas y movidas de adolescentes en alguno de sus capítulos. Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas, si por el contrario quieres ver mi visión sobre cosas reales léelos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling.. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Lira Garbo: **Sí, magia habrá claro, jeje. Draco es ahora un amigo más cercano, porque Ron y Harry están un poco alejados, ya que ella cuando se fue del piso anterior evitó todo contacto con ellos, pero en este capítulo se volverán a encontrar. 

**Pantrosa**** Black: **Jajaja, a mí tampoco me gusta la relación Hermione/Draco, pero en este fic son diferentes, no son las mismas personalidades que tienen en el libro, han cambiado completamente, no sé con quien se quedará finalmente Hermione, aún no lo sé, pero juguemos con ellos un poquito jaja. Bueno lo que ocurre para mi es cercano a mí, el aspecto actual de Hermione es el que yo siempre he tenido, y la forma de ser que le estoy poniendo se parece a la mía, y luego los personajes. jaja los chicos. son chicos que ha habido en mi vida, y vamos son las movidas que pasan por mi cabecita si hubiese hecho alguna cosa o si me hubiese quedado con ese o el otro. ya sabes rayadas. así que a jugar con lo que hubiese pasado. Y si no te gustan los personajes como quedan, no mires el nombre, mira las personalidades, que es una historia real pero con personajes del libro, y los que más se ajustaban eran estos a cada papel. Espero realmente que te siga gustando.

**yop****(): **Uy sí jeje habrá Draco/Herm, aunque no sé la pareja que quedará finalmente, porque por aquí van a aparecer muchos hombrecitos, jaja la base es mi vida, así que habrá muchos líos, muchos errores, muchas repeticiones, mucha pasión, odio, envidia, un pelín de celos. en fin. mi vida puesta en personajes jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Y ya me dirás que opinas de mi medio Hermione/Draco. jeje

**Shumara****: **No te mato, jeje, gracias por los ánimos jeje. Los chicos dan muchísimos palos cuando les has entregado todo. Jajaja no voy a dejar de escribir tranqui, yei el de Venus, el primero jeje que recuerdos!! A me han pedido la segunda parte del de Venus, así que creo que lo voy a hacer jeje. Y el de Sirius, yei ese es mi fic preferido que tengo jaja. Saludos!!!

**VIDA NUEVA**

**2. De nuevo en mi vida**

Nos despertamos temprano para recibir los muebles que habíamos encargado, estuvimos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde colocando mediante la varita la casa, hasta que finalmente quedó como me gustaba a mí.

Preparé una cena muy ligera porque aún no sabía cocinar bien del todo, nos sentamos en el saloncito y mientras Draco veía la televisión, un invento muggle que le había gustado mucho, yo leía un libro.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Draco y yo nos miramos interrogantes, ninguno esperábamos visita, así que fue Draco el que se encaminó hacia la puerta para recibir aquella visita. Entreabrió la puerta, así que no pude ver quien había detrás, pero le escuché decir:

- Eres tú. -sus palabras sonaron frías, heladas, y con un leve deje de odio.

- Sí, déjame pasar, tengo que hablar con Hermione -reconocí de inmediato la voz de Harry, después de tanto tiempo fue como un jarro de agua fría que se me caía encima. Me levanté de inmediato y pronto estuve al lado del rubio, abriendo la puerta del todo para dejar pasar al chico de cabello azabache.

Se me quedó mirando brevemente para luego posar su vista en la sonrisa sarcástica que había dibujada en los labios Draco, los dos chicos se observaban amenazadoramente, así que decidí intervenir.

- Pasa -aparté a Draco- ¿tienes hambre?

- Hermione, después de todos estos meses -me miró con reproche- de esa carta-despedida.. -hizo una pausa llena de dolor- ¿crees que lo más conveniente es preguntarme si tengo hambre?

- Pues seré directa -mis ojos brillaron con furia- ¿qué quieres?

Nos sentamos en el sofá negro adornado con pañuelos de diferentes tonos morados y con dos cojines de color morado oscuro. Draco se sentó a mi lado mientras miraba divertido la escena.

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? -dijo mirando a Draco, el cual le devolvió la mirada con furia y soltó una carcajada.

- No -le contesté.

- Vale, pues bueno -empezó a titubear- ¿por qué desapareciste así?

- Lo dejé bien claro -miré a Draco de reojo- quería olvidarme del pasado y es lo que he hecho. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Me dijo Pansy que Draco vivía contigo y también me dio la dirección -Draco escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Qué haces hablando con esa gilipollas? -Draco estaba realmente enfadado- ¿Y cómo coño sabe ella donde vivo? -le agarré el brazo para que se relajase. Harry ahora era el que miraba divertido el ataque de Draco, era la primera vez que le veía perder su semblante frío. Como toda respuesta a lo que dijo el rubio, Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Bonita historia, pero aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres -Harry se quedó mudo mirándome, era la primera vez que le hablaba de la manera fría que siempre había utilizado Draco.

- Hermione, Ron y yo te necesitamos como amiga -le miré desconfiada.

Despedí a Harry y le dije que podríamos quedar para charlar otro día, pero que las cosas no eran como antes, yo ahora tenía una vida nueva y era una persona diferente. Harry se alegró de oírme decir que podríamos volver a vernos y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Draco seguía en el sillón, mirándome fijamente.

- Te mueres de ganas por ver a Ron, ¿eh? -me dijo sarcásticamente.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Sí lo es -se levantó y se acercó a mí. Sentí el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio y su mirada grisácea me desnudaba mientras paseaba sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

Noté como mi piel se puso de gallina, y vi el semblante serio de Draco, en su cara no había rastro de la mueca sarcástica e irónica pasada. Mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, los dos deseábamos una única cosa en ese momento, éramos amigos, amigos con derecho a algo más, con derecho a jugar con nuestros cuerpos y a compartirlos.

- No lo es -dije en un hilillo de voz.

- Tienes razón.

Pocas veces me había dado la razón, pero en ese momento sus palabras fueron seguidas de un beso, un beso con pasión contenida, dejé que su lengua se introdujese entre mis labios y saboreé los suyos, su boca que me hacía perderme en un mundo de ensueño, en un mundo donde el control, las emociones, los sentimientos, estaban mezclados, todo ello desatado, una mezcla, explosiva y peligrosa, pero que nos hacía olvidar el pasado, como una terapia, buscar sexo para olvidar.

Draco me agarró por la cabeza y me apretó hacia él, haciendo que nuestros labios se fundiesen con más fuerza, que nuestras lenguas llegasen más hondo. Una mano de Draco rodeó mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme mientras yo conseguía separarme de sus labios, esos imanes rojizos, y por mi boca se exhalaba un gemido.

Él sonrió con superioridad, esa sonrisa tan odiosa pero a la vez atrayente. Le metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta y comencé a acariciarle, mientras tiraba de ella con fuerza y la retorcía en el momento en que las manos de Draco estaban dentro de mi camiseta, sobre mis pechos y acariciando tanto mi piel como el sujetador.

Me elevó y mientras me agarraba y masajeaba el culo, me apoyó contra la puerta de la calle, sonó un golpe sordo cuando choqué, nuestras manos ahora se deslizaban con más rapidez, la camiseta de Draco acabó por el suelo, mientras él me besaba el cuello con furia y pasión, y yo sin poder contenerme le agarraba del pelo y lanzaba algunos gemidos.

Mi camiseta estaba subiendo peligrosamente por mi cuerpo y pronto acabaría en el suelo junto a la de Draco, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Draco se quedó parado, aún sujetándome con fuerza contra la puerta y mirándome. Me encantó esa mirada, no pude evitar volver a besar esos atrayentes labios, volverle a saborear, esta vez mordiéndonos los labios, pero la llamada de la puerta volvió a insistir.

Draco me bajó y se dio la vuelta para coger su camiseta, yo me bajé la mía que estaba ya por el cuello y me amasé el pelo revuelto. Draco se agachó y tuve un perfecto plano de su culo, tuve que contenerme para no volver hacia él, me giré respirando entrecortadamente y esperé hasta que oí otra vez el timbre de la puerta, esta vez giré el pomo y me encontré en el vestíbulo a una pelirroja menuda con los mofletes y los ojos colorados.

La dejé pasar, ella miró a Draco, con el pelo revuelto, la camiseta arrugada por las partes en las que yo había tirado y los labios más rojos de lo normal, luego me miró a mí que estaba por el estilo.

- ¿Interrumpo? -dijo tímidamente. Draco soltó una carcajada y se fue hacia una puerta de la derecha, que era su cuarto.

- No -dije mirando a Draco- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- Harry me ha dejado -se tapó la cara con las manos y la vi como intentaba no llorar.

- Oh nena -dije mientras la abrazaba- no llores cielo.

La llevé a la cocina y la di un vaso de agua, del que bebió un sorbo.

- Ha vuelto con Cho -la miré sin asombrarme, yo conocía bastante bien a Harry.

- Porque es una guarra -Ginny comenzó a llorar nuevamente, la hice que me mirase- escúchame Ginny, Harry es un tío y como tío tiene ciertas inquietudes, Cho que es una puta puede dárselas.

- ¡Pero yo le daba todo lo que quería!

- A Harry le gusta el sexo, no hacer el amor -Ginny agachó la cabeza- ¡anímate! ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos a una discoteca a desahogar las penas? -Ginny sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

La acompañé de nuevo hacia la puerta y cuando me hube despedido de ella miré hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Draco. Sin poder evitarlo acabé llamando suavemente, una voz desde el interior me preguntó qué quería. Yo abrí la puerta y me encontré a Draco echado en la cama.

- Quiero acabar lo de antes -dije sin ningún rodeo. Draco me miró y sonrió irónicamente.

- No hay nada que acabar.

- ¿No eres capaz de echar un polvo después de hacerte una paja o que? -al tener la atención de Draco fija en mí solté una carcajada- menudo _hombre_.

Mientras seguía riéndome Draco se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza, se me quedó mirando y mientras se me acercaba me susurró:

- Pequeña no sabes lo que dices -sentí como mi corazón botaba en mi pecho.

Me agarró de los brazos y me empujó hacia la cama mientras me besaba y me quitaba toda la ropa que tenía, no me dejaba actuar, era él quien tenía el mando en ese momento, y yo estaba tan impresionada que le dejaba hacer lo que quisiese.

Acabé en la cama, completamente desnuda y él sobre mí, quitándose la camiseta con rapidez y bajando su cabeza para besar mis pechos mientras una de sus manos descendía lentamente por mi tripa y seguía bajando y bajando. 

Conseguí alcanzar con mis manos el cinturón de su vaquero, y cuando comencé a librarme de él sentí como uno de sus dedos fríos se introducía en mi interior, solté el cinturón y gemí con fuerza sin poderlo evitar, él levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y se me quedó mirando con una mueca adorable en su cara.

- ¿Quién es el que no puede ahora? -cuando iba a contestar sentí otro dedo más en mi interior por lo que no pude evitar gemir.

Bajo con su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo, con destreza, sin dejar ni un segundo de respiro, absorbiendo todo la piel que había a su paso, él mismo se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajo el pantalón y los boxers con la otra mano, mientras yo seguía jadeando.

Sentí como estaba apunto de correrme, él sacó los dedos e introdujo su pene erecto en mi interior, mientras yo gemía y le agarraba por la espalda y de los labios de él salía un suspiro largo que acaba en un gemido breve.

Comenzó a moverse y me vine, agarrándome a él con fuerza y enterrando mi boca en uno de sus hombros para no gritar.

Su movimiento se hizo más rápido, mientras nuestras bocas luchaban por besarse y separarse, a cada embestida de nuestros labios salían gemidos y volvían a luchar por encontrarse y fusionarse, fundirse en un beso lleno de deseo, pasión, mientras nuestro cuerpos se cubrían de sudor, y la temperatura en la habitación subía vertiginosamente.

Mis manos resbalaban por su espalda cuando la acariciaba y su boca estaba fija en mi cuello, explotando mi parte débil, haciéndome disfrutar como solo él sabe hacerlo y consiguiendo que en mi mente en ese momento solo estuviese grabado ese instante, esos minutos, esa hora.

Se separó de mi cuello y gimió en mi oído cuando llegó al clímax, se detuvo despacio y apretando aún con fuerza en mi interior y poco a poco se separó para dejarse caer a lado mío en la cama, mirando el techo y jadeando, al igual que yo.

- Retiro lo dicho -dije entrecortadamente y comencé a reírme, él me miró y me sonrió.

- Ya ves pequeña -odiaba cuando me llamaba así porque me hacía perder el control, me encantaba como pronunciaba esa palabra.

Antes de girarse, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó con ternura, yo me sorprendí, era la primera vez que hacía eso, se giró como si lo que hubiese hecho no tenía importancia y cerró los ojos.

Yo me quedé a su lado, con la vista fija en el techo, cuando me iba a levantar para irme como hacía siempre que nos acostábamos él me detuvo, sentí su mano sobre la mía y como sus ojos que me miraban de forma diferente a como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Te vas? -dijo susurrando y noté como le costó mucho decir aquello.

- No -dije apagando la luz y echándome a su lado, dejando que sus brazos me rodeasen por la cintura y me atrajesen hacia él.

Nos dormimos abrazados, por primera vez.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Buenas!!! Al fin acabo este capítulo jeje.**

**En fin, espero que os guste, que me había quedado atascada y de repente tuve una pequeña inspiración y así ha salido.**

**Dejar reviews!!!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Baño perfumado

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas y movidas de adolescentes en alguno de sus capítulos. Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas, si por el contrario quieres ver mi visión sobre cosas reales léelos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Yop****: **Buenas nena, jeje, a ver es que Harry representa a mi exmejor amigo que es así, jaja así que nada no le voy a poner como un mojigato porque no lo es, y Draco representa a un pive… con el que he tenido mazo de movidas, pero nunca nada serio y por eso no sé que haré, si dejarles juntos o no jjee. Bueno espero que te guste también este capítulo. Y muchas gracias por leer!!! Besos.

**Chica-Cosmo: **Aquí está la continuación.

**Alici@**** M@lfoy:** Bueno, gracias por leer el fic, jeje, sí este es otro de los tantos con los que estoy jugando jaja. Espero que te guste esta continuación y las de los demás fics. Gracias por leer.

**Lira Garbo: **Yei a mí también me gusta ver así de pasional a Draco jaja. Claro que lo seguiré nena!

**punk15(****): **Aquí tienes la continuación.

**Lil**** Granger ^^(): **Hola, gracias por leerlos!!! Uy me alegro de que te guste la manera en la que escribo, jeje y bueno en mi país también los hay recatados, pero yo llevo ese tema con mucha naturalidad jeje, por eso escribo y hablo sin problema sobre ello. Entre Ron y Hermione claro que va a haber, no te preocupes jeje que te la voy a dedicar además ;-) Bien aquí tienes la actualización. Saludos!!

**Siento el retraso :S buf se me fue el santo al cielo y no conseguía terminar el capítulo jeje, bueno espero que la espera haya servido de algo y que os guste el capítulo. Disfrutar!**

**VIDA NUEVA**

**3. Baño perfumado**

Me levanté cuando la luz del día me daba en la cara, me froté los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad y me estiré. Mi mano chocó con un cuerpo tibio, que emitió un sonido molesto. Me giré y me quedé mirando el rostro pálido de Draco, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y respiraba pausadamente, pude ver sus hombros pálidos y perfectos descubiertos, su torso desnudo era hipnotizante. 

Posé un dedo sobre sus labios y lo deslicé por su barbilla, su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, su cuerpo emitía calor mientras mi dedo seguía bajando y yo seguía con la mirada el recorrido. Cuando la superficie de mi dedo estaba llegando más abajo de la manta, debajo de su cintura, levanté la cabeza y le miré, él estaba despierto, me miraba con esos ojos fríos.

- ¿No vas a seguir? –dijo agarrándome la mano que estaba retirando.

Me encogí de hombros y como respuesta le quité la manta de encima, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo y me acerqué y comencé a besar sus labios, el cuello, siguiendo el recorrido que mi dedo había hecho antes, cuando le miré vi que estaba sonriendo, últimamente sonreía y eso me agradaba.

Mi boca llegó a los lugares prohibidos y le oí como un suspiro salía de su boca, sentí su excitación cuando mis labios comenzaron a besar aquella parte.

Sonó el despertador mágico y yo me separé de él.

- ¡Había quedado en llamar a Ginny! –dije dándome cuenta de la hora que era. Cuando me iba a levantar Draco me agarró por la cintura y mientras me daba un beso en el cuello me dijo:

- Hay tiempo para todo.

Él tenía razón, pero no era lo más conveniente, esa noche sólo había logrado confundirme y ahora mi cabeza estaba dando tantas vueltas como si tuviese una resaca bestial. Le acaricié la mano y le di un beso en los labios.

- Ahora no –dije poniendo cara seductora, por lo que él miró al techo y mientras se reía se tumbó en la cama, dejándome un perfecto plano de toda su perfección escondida para algunos ojos. Me mordí el labio y luché contra mis instintos para lograr levantarme y ponerme la primera camiseta que pillé. Luego fui hacia la puerta.

- Ey, esa es mi camiseta.

- Luego te la doy –cerré la puerta tras de mí y respiré hondo varias veces.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Ginny.

- Siento no haberte llamado antes.

- No es nada –me contestó una voz algo afónica.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Mejor que ayer.

- Bueno, eso es un progreso –hice una pausa para pensar- ¿quieres que vayamos de tiendas y hablemos de la salida de esta noche?

- … -una pausa breve- vale –su voz sonó algo más animada.

- Genial, te veo en un par de horas en Picadilly Circus.

Cuando colgué deseé que Ginny estuviese bien, no se merecía que Harry la hiciese daño, pero al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los chicos acaban haciendo daño. Fui hacia la cocina y con un movimiento de varita puse la tetera en marcha y mientras se hacía me quedé mirando por la ventana, hacía un buen día, el sol alumbraba todo con reflejos resplandecientes, en el parque que había cerca de nuestros pisos los niños jugaban, se balanceaban, hacían guerras de bolas de barro cuadradas, mientras los ojos de las preocupadas madres los observaban con disimulo.

La tetera emitió un ruido, como un quejido, me acerqué a ella y atraje una taza con un hechizo, cuando empecé a verter el contenido dentro de mi taza, otra vino levitando a mi lado y se quedó en la encimera esperando a ser servida, llené ambas y me giré, viendo a Draco despeinado y con un pantalón de deporte únicamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento, yo hice lo mismo mientras cargaba con las dos tazas, puse una delante de él y de la otra comencé a dar pequeños sorbitos. Una lechuza parda picó en la ventana, me levanté y deposité las monedas en la bolsita que llevaba en una pata mientras cogía El Profeta.

Lo abrí cuando me hube sentado y me perdí en los titulares, mientras escuchaba a Draco hacer ruido con la taza cuando la depositaba sobre el platito.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ver a la comadreja y al cabeza rajada? –me sacó de la lectura, aparté el periódico y le miré, tenía una expresión aburrida en la cara, mientras miraba el poco café que le quedaba y lo removía con una cucharilla.

- No lo sé –dije doblando el periódico y depositándolo sobre la mesa. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre mi con firmeza- ¿quieres venir cuando quede con ellos? –pregunté con burla. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Sí claro, así podré ver como la comadreja trata de llevarte al huerto –dio un último sorbo y acabó el contenido de la taza. Yo le miré retadoramente- no me mires así Hermione, sólo soy realista, siempre te lleva al huerto… -esas palabras hicieron un efecto sobre mí que nunca habría esperado. Carraspeé sonoramente y me levanté, recogiendo todo con prisa.

- Me voy a duchar que he quedado con Ginny –dije saliendo de la cocina con rapidez.

Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y abrí las llaves del agua caliente, esperé a que la temperatura estuviera aceptable y me desnudé, metiéndome en la ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente borrase la imagen de Ron que había aparecido en mi cabeza.

Acabé rápidamente y fui con la toalla hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme. Cuando estuve lista volví al salón, en donde Draco estaba leyendo el periódico que yo había dejado.

- Hasta luego –para responderme, él hizo un movimiento de cabeza sin despegar los ojos del Profeta.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y bajé las escaleras para salir a la calle, una ola de calor me dio de lleno mientras caminaba hacia el metro. Estuve en el vagón viendo pasar paradas hasta que llegó la mía, bajé y salí directamente a la plaza en donde había quedado con Ginny.

Como siempre aquella zona estaba llena de extranjeros, un italiano se me acercó para pedirme un "cigarette", escuché a un grupo de franceses y a unos cuantos españoles, mientras me iba a sentar se me acercó un chico negro que comía una hamburguesa con la boca abierta, enseñándome los dientes amarillos y torcidos, el chico con el pelo en trencitas me ofreció marihuana, como ya tenía le dije que no.

Entonces vi acercarse a una figura menuda con el cabello rojo largo, cayendo con delicadeza sobre su espalda. Nos acercamos y nos dimos un abrazo.

- ¡Qué guapa estás niña! –Ginny sonrió con su típica sonrisa angelical y me lo agradeció.

Estuvimos andando por las calles y entrando a todos los sitios cuyos escaparates nos llamaban la atención, nos probamos ropa estúpida simplemente por la diversión de vernos algo puesto que nunca nos pondríamos en público. Pasamos un rato agradable y acabamos en un restaurante italiano, pequeño y silencioso.

Frente a nosotras había una gran pizza apetitosa a la que ya le faltaban un par de trozos que degustábamos Ginny y yo. Hablamos un poco sobre la noche y decidimos ir a un local que yo conocía, por Londres no había mucha marcha a altas horas, había que buscarla y yo era especialista en ello.

La pizza fue disminuyendo y nuestros estómagos se quedaron más llenos, fue cuando decidí abordar el tema de Harry.

- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? –ella supo de inmediato a quién me refería porque sus ojos se apagaron y se olvidó de llevarse a la boca el trozo de comida que tenía.

- No –hizo una pausa- no quiero verle ni hablar con él Hermione, ya estoy cansada de sus jueguecitos.

- Tienes razón, hay que olvidar el pasado –ella asintió y me miró de pronto con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Está muy guapo Malfoy –me atraganté y ruborizada le dije que sí- ¿qué hay entre vosotros dos?

- Nada –me miró con el entrecejo fruncido- somos amigos Ginny.

- Ya –contestó sarcásticamente- y ayer os pillé en medio de una charla sobre el tiempo, ¿no?

- Bueno, no era exactamente sobre el tiempo –las dos nos empezamos a reír- no lo sé Ginny, en serio, a veces surge…

- Con tal de que no te haga daño como antes…

Me acordé de antes, de cuando me enamoré de Draco, Ginny era la única que lo sabía y Draco simplemente me veía como una amiga que acaba de conseguir, bueno, como una amiga de algo más, pero nunca para algo serio. Fue doloroso esa época de sentir que le quería y él solo tratarme como una colega con la que divertirse de vez en cuando, pero ahora todo eso había cambiado, al menos me había convencido yo misma de ello, y ahora disfrutábamos los dos, sin que ningún sentimiento se metiese por medio en nuestras noches de locura, pasión, desenfreno… 

Nos despedimos dándonos besos y abrazos mientras nos reíamos, quedamos en vernos por la noche en la calle en la que estaba situado el local al que íbamos a ir. Entré en el metro tras verla marchar y me subí a mi vagón, mientras me sumí en mis propios pensamiento llegué por fin a mi parada.

Nada más salir a la calle, una nube gris escondía los rayos solares que esa misma mañana habían adornado la ciudad, la humedad era notable y se pegaba a tu piel como una segunda ropa.

Llegué al piso justo cuando las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer y mojaban el asfalto. No había nadie en casa, fui al cuarto de Draco, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Decidí prepararme un baño caliente con esencias mágicas.

El golpeteo del agua sobre la bañaba sonaba mientras yo me movía por la casa y ponía en marcha un poco de música, alguien llamó a la puerta, fui hacia ella pensando que sería Draco. Cuando abrí, la toalla que tenía en los brazos cayó al suelo.

- Harry me dijo que podía venir a verte –un chico pelirrojo, alto, atractivo y con unos intensos ojos azules me miraba desde la puerta.

- Pasa –bajé la música con un movimiento de varita y le guié hasta el sofá.

- Bonita casa –asentí mientras fijaba mi mirada en las uñas de mis manos- ¿la has decorado tú?

- Con Draco –levanté la cabeza y vi que sus ojos se ensombrecían.

- Harry me lo dijo, no pensé nunca que podrías llegar a cruzar palabras con ese tío, y menos aún vivir con él.

- La vida da muchas vueltas Ron, y Draco es un buen amigo.

- ¡Dejaste a tus mejores amigos por una serpiente que hasta hace poco te llamaba sangresucia! –dijo molesto.

- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hice, ni de con quien me voy –dije sin alterarme- ya os dije todo lo que os tenía que decir en las cartas.

- Ah, sí… la carta… -bajó el tono de voz- ¿vida nueva? ¿qué pretendías? ¿romper con el pasado?

- ¡Sí!, no quería volver a saber nada de vosotros –exclamé ya algo más enfadada. Ron cerró los ojos como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, los volvió abrir y ya no había el brillo amable característico en él.

- Pues el pasado siempre vuelve, Hermione, tarde o temprano –se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando llegó a ella volvió a girarse mientras yo me acercaba- espero poder volver a hablar contigo –asentí con la cabeza y le miré fijamente. Cuando se daba la vuelta logré articular palabra.

- Ron… te he echado de menos –el pelirrojo se paró y se volteó para mirarme, sin que me diese cuenta, sus labios estaban pegados a los míos y me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras me tocaba con ansias, de forma algo brusca. Conseguí apartarme de él y miré al suelo negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno… yo, yo también te eché de menos –sonaron sus pasos mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Volví al interior de la casa y me metí en la bañera ya llena, cerré los ojos y descansé la cabeza mientras seguía escuchando las notas musicales. Las burbujas lamían mi piel y el olor a perfumes mágicos inundaban la estancia.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, abrí los ojos y vi a Draco dentro del baño, con la puerta cerrada tras él.

- ¿Se puede saber…? -me metí más abajo para cubrir mis pechos con la espuma- ¡Draco! ¿Qué narices haces…?

- Llevas más d una hora ahí dentro y yo quiero ducharme también –me cortó y se quedó mirándome- aunque a decir verdad, me encantaría un baño así –le miré retadoramente.

- Pues te esperas a que termine, ahora sal del baño –cogí un poco de agua con jabón y se la tiré. Con horror vi como se daba media vuelta y en vez de abrir la puerta comenzaba a desnudarse- ¿Dra-Draco?

- Dime –se giró y me dejó ve su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Se fue acercando sensualmente al borde de la bañera, tragué saliva cuando estuvo justo al lado y me sumergí completamente para borrar la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo de mi cabeza e intentar pensar con claridad, pero un pie se introdujo entre los míos.

Saqué de nuevo la cabeza y vi como se estaba metiendo en la bañera, poco a poco, sonriendo ante la cara que debía tener yo en esos momentos. Se fue sentando entre mis piernas, que abrió cuidadosamente para no aplastarme al entrar en la bañera, en ese momento me sentí realmente incómoda.

El agua le llegaba por los abdominales, vi como se ponía a cuatro patas y se acercaba a mi cara, cerré los ojos y sentí su respiración en mi hombro cuando cogió la esponja que estaba detrás de mi cabeza, cuando los volví a abrir, él estaba pasándose la esponja por su cuerpo, enjabonándose delicadamente la superficie que quedaba sin vestirse de agua.

Vi como cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa angelical y a la vez diabólica surcaba sus labios mientras deslizaba la esponja más debajo de su ombligo. "Por Merlín, no hagas eso…" mi cabeza era lo único que atinaba a pensar.

Paró la mano y sonrió al haber llegado a una zona extremadamente delicada, abrió los ojos y fijó su gris penetrante en los míos, volví a tragar saliva y le mantuve la mirada.

- ¿Me ayudas? –preguntó inocentemente- ¿o prefieres que primero te ayude yo a ti? 

Sin haberle contestado, Draco volvió a poner a cuatro patas y se acercó a mi cuerpo, posó la esponja sobre mi cuello, el agua caliente hizo que la piel se me pusiese de gallina, comenzó a enjabonar la zona con movimientos delicados, y fue bajando hasta mis pechos, en donde sus movimientos se hicieron circulares. Comencé a respirar con dificultad, cosa que el notó y a mi no me hizo nada de gracia la sonrisa de superioridad que puso.

Cuando iba a protestar me encontré con un obstáculo, sus labios se habían adherido a los míos y me los chupaba para que dejase acceso a su lengua, sin más preámbulos lo hice y dejé que la poca cordura que conseguía mantener se esfumase. De nuevo estaba fuera de control, le respondí al beso lo más apasionadamente que pude.

Él tiró la esponja fuera de la bañera y comenzó a enjabonarme con sus propias manos, mientras yo recorra una y otra vez su cuerpo mojado, suave y lleno de espuma con mis manos. Me quitó la espuma del cuerpo y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua, mezclando su saliva con el agua que tenía adherida a mi piel.

En un momento noté que su proximidad era cada vez mayor, y su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, sentí su bulto bajo el agua y me sonrió en el momento en el cual comenzó a penetrante, ahogué un gemido entre sus labios. Aquella sensación bajo el agua era realmente placentera.

Comenzó a moverse y el agua le siguió en sus movimientos, yo me agarré al borde de la bañera con las manos fuertemente apretadas, y me pegué aún más a él si eso era posible, me deslicé como una anguila de mar junto a él, moviéndonos al compás del agua y de nuestra propia imaginación desatada en ese instante.

El olor a esencias mágicas pronto nos embriagó y contribuyeron a hacer de aquel momento único e inolvidable. Me agarró más fuerte de la espalda cuando notó que estaba llegando al momento culminante, yo separé las manos de la bañera y las enlacé en su cuello. Nos dejamos sumergir en el instante en que llegamos al clímax, juntos, bajo el agua, enlazados, perfectamente unidos y besándonos.

Salimos a la superficie para tomar aire, respiramos con dificultad, jadeando, Draco me miró con la ceja alzada y una mueca irónica en su rostro.

- La que no quería un baño compartido –mi risa quedó agotada por un nuevo beso de aquellos tiernos y apetecibles labios.

- Mm Draco –dije después de habernos estado acariciando bajo el agua- es hora de cenar, hoy voy a salir por la noche.

Draco asintió y se levantó de encima mío, salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla gris, luego me pasó una negra cuando estaba saliendo y nos secamos cuidadosamente, mientras mis ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia su cuerpo perfecto e irresistible.

Me vestí con una minifalda ceñida y de color negro, me calcé unas botas con plataforma también de ese color y por último me puse una camiseta apretada con un descarado escote y corta, ya que enseñaba toda la tripa.

Salí al salón y Draco estaba sentado viendo la televisión y luchando con el mando, aún no se había acostumbrado a él, me miró y un silbido salió de sus labios, me senté a su lado y vi que encima de la mesilla había dos platos de comida, le sonreí y comencé a comer del mío.

- Bueno yo ya me voy –dije después de salir del baño y lavarme los dientes, al igual que aplicarme poco maquillaje, un poco de rimel, la línea negra del ojo y un brillo de labios- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Va a venir algún colega –alzó ambas cejas- alomejor nos desmadramos –le miré con los ojos entornados mientras él se reía- pásalo bien.

- Tú también.

Cerré la puerta al salir y me quedé quieta con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, no sabía el por qué aquel cambio de actitud de Draco, pero yo estaba como en las nubes, era perfecto, en todo, tanto él como todo lo que hacía.

Sacudí la cabeza "No seas tonta, no siente nada por ti…" Bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia el lugar en donde había quedado con Ginny.


	4. Cambios

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas y movidas de adolescentes en alguno de sus capítulos. Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas, si por el contrario quieres ver mi visión sobre cosas reales léelos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Lira Garbo:** Te pido que me perdones!!! Es que he tardado un montón en actualizar este fic, buff jjaa a saber donde tenía la cabeza. Yei, yo también quiero un baño con nuestro Draquito aisss que mono que es!! Jeje Ron no las tiene tan perdidas ehhh, jeje tu sigue leyendo. Un besazo!!! Disfruta de este capítulo.

**Shumara****:** Me alegro de que te gustase jeje, bueno, a mi también me encanta Draco!!! Jeje, es que es irresistible. Jajaja, digamos que tengo muchas coincidencias con los góticos, lo sé tengo una obsesión con el negro, jaja, y sí, visto totalmente de negro, jaja bueno, yo no he tenido épocas de colorines, jaja siempre he vestido de colores oscuros, hasta que me empecé a comprar yo la ropa, vamos hace ya muuuuchos años, jaja y toda negra, en fin, me gusta jeje. Besos!!!

**Nenuf@r****:** Buenas nena, sí al fin conseguí acabar el capítulo anterior para subirlo, jeje, aisss si es que son muy muy viciosillos jaja. Ah y lo de Ron y Hermi… jaja por supuesto que habrá de ellos. Y claro que será una fiesta loca jajaja, observa y verás ;-) Sí ya tenía ganas de escribir con Draco una historia en la que fuese protagonista y ya está ahí subida jeje. Seguiré escribiendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!!

**Lil**** Granger: **Me alegro de que te guste mi redacción y mis ideas. Yo fumo tabaco, marihuana y hachís. Y Sí, jejeje las historias que escribo están basadas en mi vida jejeje. Bueno aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste. Saludos!

**VIDA NUEVA**

**4. Cambios**

Me encontré con Ginny, ella iba vestida con unos pantalones rojos y ajustados que resaltaban su figura y hacían juego con su pelo, y una blusa blanca atada sobre el ombligo. Nos dimos un abrazo y nos sonreímos al observarnos.

- A romper con todo y todos esta noche –le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y nos encaminábamos hacia la discoteca.

Llegamos a una calle en la que la gente estaba esperando en una fila para atravesar unas grandes puertas de color azul fosforito, nos pusimos detrás de un grupo que estaba al final de la cola y esperamos a que llegase nuestro turno. Entramos sin complicaciones, la música nos dio de lleno en la cara, recibiéndonos con melodías y notas que se mezclaban y hacían que tu cuerpo se moviese incluso solo.

Decidimos subir al tercer piso donde siempre había menos gente y variaban un poco más de canciones. Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos un par de copas, cuando nos las dieron nos encaminamos hacia unos sillones rojos que estaban al lado de la pista de baile de ese piso.

Bajamos unos escalones y vi como un chico castaño y de ojos verdes seguía fijamente a mi amiga, sonreí y aceleré mi paso para que Ginny se quedase sola y vulnerable. El chico comenzó a acercarse cuando Ginny se sentó a mi lado y puso su copa sobre la mesita de color negro. Abrió su bolso para comprobar que seguía teniendo las llaves mientras yo veía como el castaño se quedaba de pie delante de nosotras.

- Hola –Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró al chico, luego me miró a mi que estaba observando al joven y luego volvió a posar su vista sobre el buen cuerpo del chico- soy Daniel –dijo inclinándose para darle dos besos a Ginny.

- Yo soy Ginny –dijo algo ruborizada.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –el chico señaló la pista, que estaba llena de parejas que estaban bailando r&b en esos momentos. Así que decidí levantarme y dejar a Ginny que decidiese ella sola.

Me apoyé en una especie de balcón que daba la pista de baile y me bebí la copa mientras vi contenta como Ginny se levantaba y seguía a Daniel hacia la pista. Me giré cuando empezaron a bailar y dejé la copa vacía sobre unos huecos que había para dejar los vasos.

Me crucé con un chico que yo conocía, se paró delante de mi y me dio dos besos, Seamos Finnigan, que iba con unos amigos suyos, el chico había cambiado desde que le vi la última vez, ahora tenía algo más de buen cuerpo y su pelo estaba peinado en forma de punta, de un color entre rubio y castaño.

- Dios mío Hermione, casi no te reconozco –se giró hacia sus amigos y comenzó a presentármelos- has cambiado mucho ¿eh? –asentí- te invito a una copa ¿de que la quieres?

- De vodka con lima –me miró y sonrió.

- Ácido –me susurró en la oreja- ¿vienes sola? –miró a mi alrededor.

- Vengo con Ginny, está bailando.

- ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿la hermana de Ron Weasley? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, esa misma

- ¡Hace mucho que no les veo! Bueno, también hacía mucho que no te veía –pidió la copa- ¿qué tal os va a todos? –preguntó emocionado- ¿Qué tal con Harry y Ron? –se me ensombreció la cara.

- No hablamos –dije moviendo despectivamente la mano, por lo que él abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿El trío magnífico de Gryffindor no se hablan?! –asentí- quién lo hubiese dicho… ¿entonces a quién ves? ¿A alguien de Hogwarts?

- A alguno –dije pensando un tema de conversación para cambiar, ya que no me apetecía decir que todos mis nuevos amigos de Hogwarts eran los slytherins amigos de Draco- ¿me acercas la copa? –agradecí silenciosamente al barman su buen momento para poner la copa en la barra. El me pasó mi copa y luego cogió la suya.

- ¿En qué trabajas? –preguntó mientras daba un trago.

- Bueno, estuve trabajando en varias revistas con artículos y algo de poesía y escritos –me miró atónito- pero ahora estoy intentando abrir nuestra propia revista.

- ¡No me digas! ¿con quien? –estaba sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

- Con Draco Malfoy –su sonrisa se borró de golpe.

- ¿Estás de coña? –al ver que no sonreía y estaba seria siguió- no me lo puedo creer, pero si él… él… es Malfoy… ¿y todos esos años que os estuvo molestando? ¿y no se si habrás olvidado que a ti te llamaba sangr…?

- No lo he olvidado –corté secamente- bueno encantada de haberte visto –le di dos besos y despedí con la mano a sus amigos- me voy a la pista –dejé la copa vacía y fui en busca de Ginny –notando la mirada de Seamos en mi espalda.

Bajé las escaleras y en cuanto me vio se alejó de Daniel y se acercó a mi. Venía sonriendo pero algo contrariada, con las cejas fruncidas.

- Oye, vamos a un bar, me gusta más que estas discotecas de babosos –dijo Ginny- además ahí ponen mejor música que ésta, que no se parece en nada al r&b que se supone que hay en este piso.

- Lo prefiero –dije sonriendo. Avanzamos hacia las escaleras para bajar a la salida- me he encontrado a Seamos Finnigan –al ver como se sonrojaba continué- no, no estaba Dean Thomas.

Me miró burlonamente aunque en sus ojos se veía que le hubiese molestado encontrárselo. Salimos a la calle, en la puerta aún había algunas personas esperando pasar. Giramos por una calle y andamos todo recto hasta llegar a una calle lateral llena de bares. Decidimos probar ese día con uno que tenía en la entrada unas letras en cursiva que rezaban: "Habo". Atravesamos la puerta y entramos a un bar amplio aunque estaba abarrotado de gente.

Empujamos un poco para pasar entre la gente hacia la barra y pedimos un mini cada una, volvimos con él en la mano hasta que entramos un hueco lleno de sillas y mesas. Nos sentamos en una pasando por delante de un grupo de chicos que nos miraron atentamente.

Después de habernos sentado dejamos los vasos sobre la mesa y yo saqué el paquete de tabaco, un mechero, papel y una bolsita, luego cogí un cigarro, y saqué la piedra del interior de la bolsa. Deshice el cigarro sobre la palma de mi mano debajo de la mesa, y luego quemé la piedra con los brazos aún debajo de la mesa, y comencé a mezclarlo. Lo lié rápido por si venía algún camarero y nos echaba. 

Bebimos un poco mientras escuchábamos buena música y reíamos al comentar cosas sobre los chicos que había. El grupo de al lado acabó acercándose y sentándose con nosotras. En un momento, a alguno de ellos se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer alguna ronda de chupitos  y acabamos jugando a un juego y el que perdía debía beber.

Pronto el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, Ginny tenía todos los mofletes colorados y los chicos también estaban algo felices, de vez en cuando cantaban a grito todos agarrados alguna canción que ponían.

_*Soldadito marinero conociste a una sirena_

_De esas que dicen te quiero si ven la cartera llena_

_Escogiste a la más guapa y a la menos buena_

_Sin saber cómo ha venido te ha cogido la tormenta*_

Soldadito marinero –fito & fitipaldis

El chico que tenía a mi lado era bastante atractivo y cada vez se acercaba más a mi disimuladamente, tenía el pelo moreno y lacio que no era ni largo ni corto, unos ojos grandes de color marrón adornaban su rostro pálido, agradable y simpático, con unas pocas pecas al lado de la nariz que le daban un toque gracioso.

Me levanté para ir al baño y le lancé una mirada significativa, atravesé la multitud de gente hasta que llegué al final del local donde había un pasillo. Estaba oscuro y no me molesté en buscar el interruptor, me apoyé en la pared en el preciso momento en que alguien abrió la puerta y miró hacia el interior.

Era el chico que antes estaba sentado a mi lado, su nombre era Joan. Pasó al interior y me miró antes de cerrar, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo la oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros, yo me moví lentamente y me acerqué a donde intuía que estaba, cuando mis manos hicieron contacto con su pecho, él me cogió de la espalda y me apretó contra él.

Comenzó a besarme mientras me guiaba hacia la pared del final del pasillo, cuando mi espalda tocó la superficie fría de piedra, sentí como una de sus manos se colocaba sobre mi pecho y la otra me agarraba el muslo, así que pasé la pierna por detrás de su cintura y él deslizó su mano hacia el interior de mi falda. Abrieron la puerta y nos separamos bruscamente, dos chicas reían y se metieron en el baño después de haber dejado encendida la luz del pasillo.

Sentí la mirada de Joan sobre mí, así que se la devolví, me sonrió haciendo que sus poquitas pecas jugueteasen sobre su nariz y se me acercó seductoramente, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el baño de los chicos. Comprobamos que no había nadie en esos momentos y nos metimos en un lavabo. Joan echó el pestillo y se giró hacia mí.

Comenzamos a besarnos de forma fogosa, yo sentía los efectos del alcohol, había bebido mucho aquella noche. Cuando me di cuenta, Joan ya me había quitado la camiseta y me había subido la falda, se estaba bajando la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Vi como estaba excitado cuando su pantalón cayó hasta sus rodillas y se acercó a mi para volver a besarme, con una mano masajeaba circularmente uno de mis pechos y con la otra estimulaba mi parte íntima por dentro del tanga. Metió dos dedos y yo acaricié su erección.

Al cabo de un par de minutos él se separo jadeando y me miró a los ojos, luego se agachó y hurgó en su bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un condón y me lo puso delante, yo me encogí de hombros y entonces él se lo comenzó a poner. Yo nunca había visto aquello, ya que los magos utilizábamos un hechizo para no quedarnos embarazadas, pero observé como se adaptaba a la forma de su pene.

Cuando se lo hubo puesto me agarró de los muslos y me elevó mientras me besaba el cuello. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared del lavabo y él aprovechó ese momento para meterse en mi interior, me agarré a sus hombros fuertemente mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Empezamos a respirar ruidosamente entre jadeos, mientras nuestros labios se encontraban y se sorbían. Sus manos se desplazaban por mis muslos y mi trasero. Oímos que la puerta del baño de los chicos se abría y alguien entraba, un ruido de un líquido sonó fuera de la puerta. Me encontré con la mirada de Joan y ambos sonreímos.

Él comenzó a meterse más al fondo, haciendo que yo me moviese debido al placer y no pudiese evitar soltar algún gemido que seguro que fue oído por el chico que había entrado, ya que de pronto todo era silencio salvo nuestras respiraciones agitadas. La puerta volvió a abrirse y sonaron dos voces masculinas.

- Yo de ti me daría prisa, aquí hay gente divirtiéndose –se oyeron dos risas y la puerta que se cerraba tras ellos.

Miré la cara de Joan, tenía cerrados los ojos y una expresión de placer. Sonreí y volví a gemir cuando empezó a introducirse aún más hondo, con movimientos rápidos al meterla y lentos para sacarla. Rodeé su cuello con fuerza mientras sentía como llegaba al orgasmo.

Tras unos segundos, Joan se movió una última vez y un gemido de placer salió de su boca cuando se corrió. Me mantuvo un rato apretada contra él y luego se retiro de mi interior, bajándome lentamente. Nos dimos un beso y yo me coloqué bien las prendas, para luego salir del baño.

Llegué a la mesa en la que estaba Ginny, la chica hablaba animadamente mientras todos los muchachos la rodeaban. Me acerqué al grupo y fui hacia mi asiento, agarré el bolso y me lo colgué del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó Ginny al verme.

- Me voy ya nena –dije buscando el tabaco sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada.

- Pues porque Draco está solo en casa y a saber a qué amigos ha traído –hice una pausa justo cuando encontré el paquete de tabaco, suspiré- son capaces de destrozarme la casa –la miré y la guiñé un ojo- tú quédate que te veo muy bien acompañada.

- ¿Draco? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? –me giré y vi a Joan que se acercaba a la mesa- ¿te vas?

- Sí, no quiero encontrarme muchos destrozos.

- ¿Draco es tu novio? –preguntó un amigo de Joan, le miré y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Joan me miraba fijamente.

- No –saqué un cigarro y lo encendí- es mi compañero de piso. Bueno –dije mirando a todos- encantada de haberos conocido.

Recibí unos cuantos "igualmente" y "a ver si nos volvemos a ver", luego me acerqué a Joan, que inclinó su cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios. Antes de que me diese la vuelta para irme, me agarró del brazo y me pidió mi número de móvil. Se lo di, me había comprado un móvil hacia poco tiempo y me parecían unos utensilios muy cómodos.

Salí a la calle y recorrí el camino de vuelta hacia mi piso, hacía frío en la calle, el viento se colaba entre los huesos, caminé algo más rápido y agradecí el calorcito al entrar al vestíbulo del bloque de pisos en donde vivía. Subí las escaleras mientras buscaba la llave en mi bolso.

Abrí la puerta y una oleada de risas me recibió desde el interior de la casa, asomé la cabeza y escuché la música puesta y voces masculinas que localicé en los sillones del salón. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Hermione? –localicé a Draco entre los chicos, había varios antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts que pertenecían a Slytherin y luego algunos magos que Draco había ido conociendo en el trabajo, alguno de ellos me saludó con un movimiento de mano- ¿Por qué llegas tan pronto?

- Tenía ganas de llegar a un sofá y fumar un poco tranquila –dije mientras me acercaba a los sillones bajo la atenta mirada de los miembros masculinos.

- ¿Granger? –preguntó un chico que reconocí como una tal Nott de Slytherin, el chico miró a Draco- ¿cómo ha podido cambiar tanto? –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, yo me sentí algo incómoda pero me senté en un hueco que me dejaron, crucé las piernas y mi falda se subió por los muslos.

- Todos cambian, tu menos mal que has sacado buen cuerpo al final –dije mordazmente, los chicos empezaron a reír- ¿qué? ¿no me pasáis el porro? –dije mirando al chico que tenía uno en la mano. Se inclinó y me lo dio, luego volvieron a hablar entre ellos animadamente.

- Hueles a alcohol –dijo Draco acercándose a mi pelo- y a Calvin Klein –se separó un poco de mi- colonia de hombre… –dijo girándose para entablar conversación con sus amigos.

Le miré mientras le daba una calada al porro, realmente era guapo, un chico de los que te giras para mirar cuando pasa al lado tuyo por la calle, ese día tenía el pelo despeinado y vestía con ropa de sport. No presté atención a lo que estaban diciendo de vez en cuando me preguntaban alguna cosa y contestaba, el tiempo y las horas fueron pasando, y el cenicero fue llenándose con chustas de porros.

Se me cerraron los ojos y sentí una superficie blandita y cómoda, me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta sobre el hombro de Draco. Sentí mucho frío, me levanté sobresaltada, estaba tumbada en el sillón con una manta de color morado clarito y únicamente en ropa interior. 

Me levanté con la manta rodeada encima de mis hombros y me acerqué a la ventana, era una noche cerrada, no se veía nada debido a la lluvia, parecía que como siguiese así acabaría por inundarse algo. El cielo se iluminaba continuamente, seguido de unos fuertes ruidos de relámpagos. Me estremecí y miré hacia la puerta de Draco.

Caminé en la oscuridad y abrí silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación, asomé la cabeza y vi el rostro de Draco apoyada sobre la almohada, con los brazos metidos debajo de ella. 

- ¿Draco? –susurré- ¿estás despierto? –el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró hacia la puerta.

- Pues ahora sí –dijo molesto- ¿qué quieres? 

- Lo siento –dije hablando algo más alto- ¿puedo pasar?

- Ya estás casi dentro –se incorporó en su cama y cruzó los brazos- no me apetece acostarme contigo.

- No venía por eso –dije bastante molesta y girándome para salir de su habitación.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó rápidamente.

- Bueno… -me ruboricé pero con esa poca luz que entraba por la ventana dudaba que él lo hubiese notado- ¿puedo dormir contigo? –pregunté de golpe. Se hizo silencio hasta que Draco separó sus brazos y cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta.

- Ehm… bueno –me acerqué a la cama por el lado contrario al que él estaba. Retiré el edredón y me metí dentro dejando caer la manta morada que había llevado sobre el cuerpo.

- Abrázame –le pedí cuando estuve dentro de la cama, y para mi sorpresa no titubeó nada, rodeó rápidamente mi cuerpo con sus brazos y se pegó a mi.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo, Draco siempre dormía con boxers. Sentí como sus manos anchas y calientes se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, yo respondí a las caricias abrazándome más a él.

Me quedé dormida sintiéndome protegida y a gusto entre sus brazos.


	5. Lo que hace el Señor Alcohol

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas y movidas de adolescentes en alguno de sus capítulos. Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas, si por el contrario quieres ver mi visión sobre cosas reales léelos.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Nenufr** Jajajaja ya ves como se lo monta, quilla, que hay que vivir la vida!!! Jeje. Si, volverá a salir Joan, jeje, es que Joan es un chico de verdad que yo conozco jaja, es que en esta historia todos los chicos están amoldados a los más importantes de mi vida jaja, y Joan es muy muy tímido, jaja habla muy muy poco. Bueno claro que habrá algo de Ron y Hermione, jeje es que a todos os encanta esa pareja. Niña!!! Disfruta de barra libre, jajajaja y se buena (cara de angelito) jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo, yei Draco ha salido poquito en el capítulo 4 jeje. Bueno, cuídate tu también. Muchos besos!!!! Y continuaré el de segunda oportunidad ;-)

**Lira Garbo:** Ey pues esta vez tampoco tardé tanto en actualizar, es que como también estoy actualizando los otros... jeje. Lo que no me gustó de Draco, es que fue un bruto al decirla "que no le apetecía acostarse con ella" jeje pero luego fue muy mono. Bueno, algo liada si estoy jeje pero consigo compaginar todo, no sé cómo lo hago jaja. Venga, muchos besos!!!

**Silence****-messiah: **Jejeje bueno Afrodita es una Diosa jaja, pero yo un jajaja. Hija, a la orden!!!!! Aquí tu servidora escribiendo jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo guapa. Venga, besazos!

**Lil**** Granger:** Si, algo agitada si que es mi vida jeje. Sisis tiene que gustarte Draco!!! Es que a mi me tiene enamorada jaja. Me pareció tierno mientras lo escribía, la parte cuando Hermione le pide dormir con él, jeje, quién lo hubiese dicho, Draco y Hermione durmiendo juntos jeje. Pues a mi nunca me han gustado los Hermi/Draco, pero ahora, jeje no sé, me están empezando a gustar algo más. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos!

**Gala Snape:** Gracias gracias. Bueno jeje Hermione es la representación de mi vida… pero ya me gustaría que mi Draco real estuviese tan bueno como Draco jaja. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos!

**Aredel** Muchas gracias Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

**TaTa****-SuS:** Me alegro que te guste mi manera de escribir. Bueno, no es exactamente un D/H, porque no está definido jeje, también aparecerá Ron y otros muchos jeje. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste. Besos!

**Sagui** Gracias, bueno aquí tienes la continuación.

**VIDA NUEVA**

**5. Lo que hace el Señor Alcohol**

Un ruido taladrándome los oídos, me moví molesta para intentar taparme las orejas con la almohada, pero le ruido seguía insistiendo, abrí los ojos de golpe y miré hacia el otro lado de la cama, estaba vacía y del baño se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpear la ducha.

Volvió a sonar, no era el despertador como en un primer momento había pensado, era la melodía de mi móvil, me levanté corriendo y fui hacia el salón, buscando mi bolso, al fin logré encontrarlo. Cogí el móvil y tiré el bolso encima del sofá.

- ¿Sí? –bostecé mientras me frotaba las sienes.

- ¿Hermione? Soy Joan –me pegué más el auricular a la oreja al reconocerle.

- Buenos días –dije resuelta.

- Sí, buenos, ¿qué tal dormiste? –hizo una pausa pero no me dio tiempo a contestar- te fuiste muy rápido.

- Lo sé, tenía que volver, no me fío de mi compañero de piso –dije bajando la voz. Se escuchó una risa al otro lado.

- Tu amiga Ginny es muy simpática, se quedó toda la noche con nosotros –se rió- es muy graciosa –me imaginé a Ginny cantando junto a ellos totalmente borracha y me reí por lo bajo- te llamaba porque hoy un colega va a celebrar su cumpleaños y vamos a ir a una discoteca, ya se lo dijimos a Ginny, dice que viene encantada pero sólo si tu te apuntas –me mordí el labio porque quería haber quedado con Harry y Ron.

- Vale, me apunto –acordamos la hora y me dijo el nombre de la discoteca, resultó que era la misma a la que habíamos ido ayer, respire hondo y me despedí de él.

Busqué el bolso y lo cogí, también recogí mis prendas que estaba amontonadas al pie del sillón.

- ¿No te fías de mi? – pegué un salto y las ropas salieron volando. Me giré lentamente y vi a Draco con la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

- Es un decir –dije sin darle importancia y volviéndome para recoger la ropa ya que si seguía mirando ese cuerpo hipnotizante me pondría a contar las gotas que acarician su piel pálida.

Noté que se acercaba, me volví hacia él con la ropa apretada contra mi pecho. Sus pies se pararon para quedar frente a mi, recorrió mi cuerpo con una mirada fría y alargó la mano para quitarme la ropa que sujetaba, mis brazos no opusieron mucha resistencia, y pronto el montón volvió a quedar desperdigado en el suelo.

Sentí que cada vez estaba más cerca, desprendía olor a perfumes de baño que me embriagaban mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mi tripa y se deslizaban lentamente. Sus labios se acercaron a mi hombro y lo besaron, mientras yo tenía los brazos entrelazados y posados en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos mientras las manos de Draco se movían alrededor de mi cintura, y sus labios subían y subían por un camino trazado en mi cuello.

- Creo que no eres la más indicada para decir de quién hay que fiarse –susurró en mi oreja mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me acercaba hacia él, cerrando completamente las distancias.

Su piel húmeda se pegó a mi y no pude evitar colocar mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Me empujó hacia el sofá y me indicó que me tumbase, él se puso en donde quedaban mis pies y comenzó a besar una pierna, mientras con la mano acariciaba la otra, y subió desde el pie, deslizando su boca por la rodilla, el muslo y seguía subiendo de forma lenta pero peligrosa.

Cuando llegó a mi estómago me despojó de la ropa interior y él se soltó la toalla, quedando ambos desnudos. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó el recorrido desde mi ombligo, subiendo hacia los pechos y entreteniéndose en cada uno de ellos un tiempo necesario para dejarme completamente indefensa, expectante de lo que me hiciese y deseándole ardientemente, y sus labios continuaron deslizándose hasta llegar nuevamente a mi cuello.

Él estaba sobre el sofá, apoyando sus piernas con las rodillas y entrelazándolas con las mías, su peso estaba sujeto a su vez por un brazo que tenía apoyado a un lado de mi cuerpo.

Y por fin me besó en los labios, después de haberme hecho esperar tanto, recibí sus labios con ansias y fue uno de los besos más intensos que alguien me había dado.

- Hoy voy a salir –me dijo tumbándose entre mis piernas.

- ¿Dónde? –nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y entrelazamos los dedos.

- A Latipak –me separé de él, ese era el sitio a donde iba a ir yo- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo también voy a ir –susurré, él se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarme, acercándose cada vez más.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, entrelazándose mientras exhalábamos un suspiro. Cuando comenzó a moverse, enterró su cabeza en mi melena, intentando así apagar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia a la vez que me excitaba.

Tapó mi boca con la suya en el preciso instante en que sentí como un placer mayor recorría todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, me agarré fuertemente a él, algo que Draco imitó, y se aferró a mi cuando él también llegaba a su punto máximo.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir? –me preguntó cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

- Con Ginny y unos chicos que conocimos ayer, ¿tu?

- Con algún antiguo compañero de clase –dijo mientras se sujetaba con los codos pero sin separarse de mi cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a la puerta de la discoteca y encontramos a Joan con sus amigos, nos saludamos y luego nos pusimos en la cola para entrar al sitio.

Ginny no paraba de cruzar miradas con un amigo de Joan, así que la agarré y la aparté un poco para que me contase si pasaba algo, y me dijo que ya se vería, sus ojos brillaban, así que sonreí y finalmente llegó nuestro turno para entrar.

Pagamos las entradas y nos fuimos hacia la sala de hip hop, cuando llegamos pedimos unas copas para cada uno, ese día estaba bastante más lleno que el anterior, la sala de baile estaba colapsada y todos se mecían al ritmo de las canciones comerciales que sonaban.

Joan se acercó a mi sujetando la copa que había pedido, le di las gracias y me quedé mirando ausente la sala, mientras Ginny iba a bailar con el chico con el que tonteaba y los demás se sentaban en unos sillones rojos que estaban situados en los laterales de la sala.

- Te veo decaída – ladeé la cabeza y levanté una ceja, odiaba que me dijesen eso.

- No lo estoy, simplemente estoy pensando –bebí un sorbo. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche? –preguntó finalmente.

- No, yo tenía ganas y tú también –le miré y suavicé la mirada- luego te reto a unos chupitos –me sonrió y asintió.

Cuando acabamos la copa nos pedimos un par más y luego nos reunimos todos para hacer unas cuantas rondas de chupitos.

- ¡Quién acabe el último paga! –dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a su chupito.

Hicimos varias rondas de chupitos, siempre perdía un amigo rubio de Joan. Al final acabamos todos yendo bastante felices y decidimos salir a bailar un poco.

Pusieron una canción que a Ginny y a mi nos encantaba, así que empezamos a bailar sugerentemente, mientras nos teníamos que aguantar la risa al ver que algunas parejas se habían parado a mirarnos u otras chicas nos intentaban imitar.

De pronto me fijé en una pareja que había cerca de nosotras, la chica llevaba una minifalda y se movía sensualmente, mientras un chico al que le veía una espalda perfecta, la atraía hacia él agarrándola de la cintura. Ginny se fijó también en ellos y me miró con cara de intentar ser un angelito.

Vi las intenciones que tenía cuando se acercaba a mi boca, yo solté una risita y me acerqué a ella, lo que quería era calentar a los chicos, así que cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron empezamos a besarnos dejando pasmados a Joan y sus colegas y a varios chicos que había por la sala.

Noté como la pareja que antes estaba bailando se había parado y ahora nos miraba. Las manos de Ginny estaban en mi cuello, mientras que yo la agarraba delicadamente por el pelo rojo que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

Abrí los ojos y me fijé en que el chico rubio se había dado la vuelta, pude verle toda la cara y me asombré al reconocer a Draco, Ginny se separó al notar que yo me había quedado parada. La pelirroja siguió mis ojos y sonrió al ver a Draco, luego me miró a mi y volvió a besarme.

Un carraspeo detrás de Ginny nos hizo pararnos y observar al que nos había interrumpido, Ginny sonrió coquetamente al chico que iba detrás de ella, y luego me miró a mi como pidiéndome un permiso invisible para que pudiese irse con él, la guiñé un ojo y me giré hacia donde estaban los amigos de Joan, que alguno de ellos aún tenía la boca abierta.

Iba a ir hacia ellos cuando un susurro en mi oído me dejó paralizada.

- No sabía que hicieses esas cosas tan excitantes –me giré lentamente y miré retadoramente a Draco.

- Sé hacer muchas cosas –él levantó una ceja.

- No lo dudo –fijó sus ojos grisáceos en una figura que se estaba acercando y susurró afiladamente- ¿Es ese tu amigo?

Me giré y sonreí a Joan que se acercaba mirando con mala cara a Draco. Tuve que contenerme la risa.

- Joan, este es Draco, mi compañero de piso –su mirada se volvió aún más recelosa, y yo entorné los ojos, no me gustaban los celosos y menos si no había nada entre él y yo.

- Encantado –dijo sarcásticamente Draco mientras le tendía una mano que Joan estrechaba con más fuerza de la debida.

Se estuvieron midiendo durante unos segundos, hasta que alcé los ojos al cielo y les dije que si me invitaban a unos chupitos.

- Hemos pensado en ir al mismo sitio de ayer –contestó Joan- Ginny se viene, t

- Ella se queda a por unos chupitos –cortó Draco, me miró y dijo- a no ser que tengas miedo de lo mal que puedes acabar retándome.

- Joan, ir yendo vosotros, yo me pasaré más tarde –asintió y me besó.

Mientras nos besábamos Draco se fue hacia la barra y pidió tres chupitos para cada uno para empezar.

Cuando Joan bajó por las escaleras me acerqué lentamente a Draco, que me dejó sitio en la barra y me miró sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Es muy baboso "tu amigo" –no le hice caso.

- ¿Empezamos?

- Sí, hasta que no me ganes no vamos a dejar de beber –sonrió ampliamente- ¿estás dispuesta?

Entorné los ojos y mientras tragaba saliva al saber que eso me iba a ser muy difícil, cogí el primer vaso y le miré para que dijese cuándo podíamos empezar.

Los primeros tres chupitos como era de esperar se los acabó antes él, la siguiente ronda pasó lo mismo, y la siguiente y la siguiente… llegó un momento en que perdí la cuenta de cuántos chupitos llevaba en el cuerpo, y en ese momento estaba bastante ebria.

Los mofletes de Draco se habían coloreado de rojo al tener tanto alcohol corriendo por sus venas. Nunca le había visto borracho así que me dispuse a hacer que ese día acabase igual a como yo estaba.

Llegó un momento en que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba bebiendo, y me entraba la risa por cualquier cosa, Draco a su vez, estaba ebrio, se le notaba en la cara, así que le dije que era suficiente, que no iba a conseguir ganarle y que yo ya iba muy borracha.

Decidimos coger el metro y volver al apartamento, era ya bastante tarde, y a esa hora ya se habría abierto el metro de la madrugada.

Cuando salimos una niebla blanquecina nos recibió, haciendo que entornásemos los ojos al estar acostumbrados a las luces oscuras de dentro. Me agarró de un brazo porque yo no conseguía andar recta y aguantándose la risa me guió hacia la boca del metro.

Bajé las escaleras viéndolas borrosas, y me tenía que parar para ver dónde ponía el pie, Draco empezó a reírse así que le golpeé en el hombro fingiendo que me había molestado.

Se paró y se me quedó mirando, vi como se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios y cerré los ojos, pero de pronto resbalé y me fui escaleras abajo, no sin antes agarrar a Draco y rodar los dos hasta el final de las escaleras.

Nada más aterrizar empecé a reírme por el guantazo que nos habíamos metido, Draco miró confundido hacia el lugar donde antes habíamos estado y luego hacia el suelo y finalmente acabó riéndose conmigo. La gente que pasaba se nos quedaba mirando, algunos murmuraban insultos, otros decían cosas como "ésta juventud de hoy en día…".

Draco se puso en pie tambaleándose y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, una vez estuve de pie me acerqué al calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

- El metro está llegando –lo dijo dulcemente en mi oído.

- Me da igual, sólo quiero que me abraces –me mordí la lengua, no quería haber dicho eso, pero ante mi sorpresa, Draco me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó hacia él.

- Deberíamos coger el metro, ¿no te apetece echarte en la cama? Yo estoy bastante cansado –se separó y me dio la mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el andén.

- Mm… pues que pena que estés cansado, yo quería… -volví a morderme la lengua, el alcohol me estaba haciendo hablar demasiado. Draco me miró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Tú querías….? –me instó a continuar.

- Ya viene –dije mirando hacia el túnel en donde comenzaban a dibujarse los faros del tren.

El vagón estaba bastante lleno, había gente de todas las edades y culturas diferentes, nos colocamos en un rincón muy pegados y esperamos a que llegase nuestra parada sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la voz anunció nuestra parada y bajamos agarrados de la mano, Draco casi se tropieza con el agujero que hay entre el vagón y el andén.

Un viento frío nos recibió en el trayecto del metro a nuestro piso, estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a casa y quitarnos los abrigos, que dejamos tirados por el suelo.

Cuando me iba a ir a mi cuarto, el rubio me agarró del brazo y me hizo girarme para que le mirase.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le solté algo molesta y arrepentida de lo que le había dicho mientras esperábamos al tren.

- A ti –no me dio tiempo ni de asombrarme ni de contestar, sus labios atraparon los míos de forma violenta.

Nos separamos respirando con dificultad y cogimos aire para volvernos a sumergir en otro beso igual que el anterior.

Me quitó la camiseta y yo hice lo propio con la suya, mientras seguíamos besándonos y nuestras manos acariciaban los torsos del otro, el turno siguiente fue de los pantalones, que acabaron amontonados en el suelo junto a las camisetas y después la ropa interior, mi sujetador acabó roto porque Draco no conseguía soltarlo, así que decidió que desgarrarlo era una manera más fácil de librarse de él.

Nos tumbamos en el suelo mientras nuestros dientes rozaban todas las superficies de piel que encontraban a su paso, deleitándonos con el cuello y los hombros, y haciendo que suspiros saliesen de ambas bocas, cargados de pasión y entremezclados con el alcohol que habíamos ingerido.

- Eres tan tentadora como un fruto prohibido –susurró jadeante Draco mientras me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Y mi sabor es como te lo imaginabas? –solté una risita.

- Es aún mejor –se puso serio de pronto y se movió nervioso, le miré sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo… -se incorporó mientras yo me sentaba y le miraba totalmente confusa.

- ¿Có-cómo? … ¿Qué? –no entendía nada, el miró hacia otro lado y luego me miró de reojo.

- No puedo enamorarme de ti –fijó sus ojos en los míos y yo abrí la boca sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella. Draco se giró y empezó a recoger su ropa, y vi que le perdía, que se iba… creo que fue el alcohol lo que me hizo levantarme y colocarme detrás de él.

- Draco –él se giró lentamente y recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, mordiéndose el labio como si tuviese que aguantarse para no volver a besarme- para mi ya es demasiado tarde –me miró sin entender- me he enamorado de ti.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**Y lo dejo aquí!!! Jejej soy mala yeeee, pero bueno espero que no me matéis por haber tardado una eternidad, pero es que tuve que formatear el ordena, porque estaba lleno de virus cabrones y entre que he empezado la Uni, menuda carrera más chunga, la madre que me parió… y que he estado muy liada por muchas movidas… pues no he tenido casi tiempo, y bueno he aprovechado a que estoy malita, y no fui ni ayer ni hoy a la Uni, para continuar este fic, que os lo debía!!!**

**Bueno quiero añadir, que lo de las escaleras me ha pasado, con una amiga xD Íbamos tan ciegas que la notas se cayó y me agarró así que nos fuimos las dos escaleras abajo y menudas risas nos echamos tiradas en el metro de Colón (que por cierto nos habíamos equivocado de dirección) y claro la peña que pasaba flipaba con nosotras, pero coño! Es sano reírse xD**

**Bueno chiquitines de mi alma, espero que no me reprochéis mucho que haya tardado tanto, intentaré actualizar más deprisa!!! De verdad que lo intentaré!!!**

**Y ahora una especie de poema de mi cosecha:**

**...Ámame por como soy y no por como quieres que sea.**

**...Ámame como yo a ti.**

**...Ámame porque sin tu amor no soy persona.**

**...Ámame tan fuerte como seas capaz de hacerlo.**

**...Ámame porque es lo único que necesito para seguir viviendo.**

**Y sólo necesito que me sonrías para ser feliz.**

**Y sólo necesito verte...**

**Y sólo necesito oírte...**

**Porque un día sin ti es un día perdido.**

**Y si me ves llorar no me juzgues por ello...**

**... porque algunas lágrimas te pertenecen.**

**Y si me abrazas...**

**... déjame que cierre los ojos y el tiempo no corra.**

**... déjame que me pierda entre tus brazos y sueñe, sueñe...**

**Y si me besas...**

**... perdóname por sentir que me muero.**

**... perdóname por anhelarte día y noche.**

**... perdóname por querer repetirlo.**

**Y no me preguntes...**

**... porque te diré que te quiero.**

**…Sólo tu sonrisa puede hacerme volver a brillar…**

**…Y es que sin ti, sólo hay oscuridad.**


End file.
